The Lost Empire
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: Alfred is a young, eager archaeologist searching for the lost city of Atlantis. He never imagined that he would ever find it, or that the city may not have been completely lost after all. AmeChu. M for smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

The day had started out like any other day. Nothing seemed wrong at all. The sun shone brightly over the citadel of Atlantis, making the water sparkle like sapphire gems. It was a beautiful day and came as a welcome blessing after so much rain. No one suspected that it would be the day their world would come crashing down around them.

Everywhere was chaos. People were screaming in terror and running towards the center of the city. Some people were trampled under the wave of people, their friends and neighbors, as they fought to get to the palace. Mothers left children behind; lovers abandoned each other; it was every man for himself. Warriors mounted on winged horses flew over the crowd, speaking of the gods' wrath bearing down on them, egging the panic and the confusion on. More warriors flew on airborne vehicles, trying to carry people to safety. And above it all, there was a strange glowing light standing sentinel over the city, as if it was a beacon for the people fleeing towards the center of the citadel. It almost looked like a star. The light cast a stark white light on everything, making every detail stand out sharply. The whole scene was surreal, like something out of a nightmare.

"Your Majesties, your Highnesses, we must get you to the bunkers! Right now!" one of the royal guards yelled. The man was holding Yong Jae in his arms and clutching Yong Soo's hand. Both children were looking utterly terrified. Lin was clutching the king's robes and wailing. She was scooped up by another of the guards. The child clutched at his shirt and began crying almost hysterically.

"Come on, all of you!" the king yelled. He was holding the baby in one arm and had his hand on Yao's shoulder. He glanced over at his wife and jerked his head towards the palace. "Come, my dear, we must hurry!" The king turned back to the guards. "Tell everyone you see to head for the bunkers. I do not know what is going on, but we need to get as many people safe there as possible."

Two of the guards nodded, and then Yao was being pulled towards the open palace doors. The white palace stood in stark contrast to the dark, almost black skies. The strange light was hovering directly over the palace.

Yao was holding tightly onto Kiku's hand in one hand and his mother's in the other. He was pulling his little brother along as they ran towards the relative safety of the palace, following their parents and siblings. Suddenly, Kiku gasped.

"Mei!" the child screamed. He abruptly yanked his smaller hand out of Yao's and took off in the opposite direction.

"_Kiku_!" Queen Tomoyo screamed, reaching for the retreating boy. "Yao, no!"

Yao had taken off after his little brother as Kiku dashed back into the crowds. The prince cursed as he tried to keep Kiku in his sights. The younger boy was fast. Yao came to an abrupt halt as Kiku reached their little sister. In the panic surrounding them, no one had noticed that the youngest girl had fallen. The little girl was crying as she clutched at Kiku's robes.

"I've got you," Kiku was saying soothingly. Kiku pulled Mei up from the ground. Yao put his hand on Kiku's shoulder, meaning to tug him back, when he heard Kiku gasp and the terrified screaming from the people around them start anew. Kiku pointed to the horizon. Yao's blood ran cold.

A wall of water was making its way towards them, from all sides. It rose taller than the highest point in the city, even higher than the palace. It would swamp them from all sides, leaving no escape.

Yao knelt on the ground. "Mei, climb on!" he yelled. Mei was staring at the oncoming wave, her tear-filled eyes frozen in horror. "MEI!" Yao yelled and shook the girl, snapping the little girl out of her distraction. Mei started and immediately climbed onto Yao's back, locking her small hands under his chin and clinging tightly to him. Yao winced as the child's grip put pressure on his throat and adjusted her hands so that they were not cutting off his breathing. "Hold on," he warned before grabbing Kiku's wrist and yanking him back towards their family, dodging out of the way of screaming, wailing citizens.

The queen was being dragged into the palace by several of the guards, screaming as she tried to go back after her children. Relief suffused her face as she saw Yao running towards her with the other two. When Yao reached them, one of the guards ripped Mei from Yao's back and ran inside with her. Another took Kiku from Yao and did the same. Yao was left with his mother amidst the chaos.

"Mother, come quickly," he said, taking her hand and tugging her in the direction of the palace. Tomoyo, however, was staring in horror at the wave, her eyes transfixed on the steadily approaching water. "Mother!" Yao said urgently, pulling on her as hard as he could. He glanced back at the palace. The king was making his way towards them.

From the corner of his eyes, Yao saw a light flare up. He glanced back in alarm at his mother.

The queen's crystal necklace was glowing brightly, illuminating everything around her with a white light. "Mother?" Yao gasped, tugging on her hand. "What is going on?"

The queen did not answer. Her eyes were now fixed on the star hovering over the palace. Tomoyo's feet suddenly left the ground. She was rapidly being pulled upwards by the light.

"MOTHER!" Yao screamed, trying to pull her back down. He was suddenly grabbed and yanked away from her roughly.

"I'm sorry, Yao," the king's voice said. It was full of pain. "She's gone." The king lifted Yao off of his feet and carried him into the palace.

"NO!" Yao screamed, one hand reaching back as if to pull his mother after them. "MOTHER!"

They reached the doors of the palace just as the white light from the queen's crystal consumed her. The light grew brighter so that Yao had to look away. Then, the doors of the palace slammed closed, enveloping them in darkness.

* * *

**Lin is Vietnam. Yong Jae is North Korea.**

**Okay, this was another Disney crossover fic that I have had in mind for a while. The main pairing will be AmeChu, and there will be implied AsaKiku and Fraychelles later on. I hope you enjoy this one! Please leave a review if you liked it! More will follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just FYI, I am not completely satisfied with this chapter. Sorry if you hate it.**

* * *

**1914**

Alfred made his way back to his apartment, defeated. All he was asking for was one measly expedition to Iceland! The museum had more than enough funds for that! Yet, they insisted on denying his request time and time again…

Alfred sighed as he dug around in his waistcoat pocket for his key. He should just save up his own money and go without the museum's help. That may be the only way to make his dream come true… To find it… The key to finding Atlantis.

Ever since Alfred was a child, he had always reveled in the stories of lost civilizations. It was what fueled his desire to become an archaeologist. Nothing fueled that desire more than hearing stories about Atlantis.

According to the legends, Atlantis had disappeared in "a single day and night of misfortune." No one knew what had happened, or even where the city was located before it disappeared. It was a mystery. A mystery that Alfred made his mission to figure out.

Alfred knew that there was a book located in Iceland, a book of an eyewitness account telling where the ruins of the citadel were located. Most people referred to it as the Shepherd's Journal. But, Alfred didn't have the funds to go to Iceland to find the book, and the museum had refused to fund the project. Alfred's hope of going to Iceland was pretty much crushed.

Alfred located his key and opened the door. Right away, Alfred knew something was off. Liberty, his fat cat, did not run up to greet him like it usually did when he returned home. He turned on the lights in his hall and cautiously moved into the apartment. Alfred was a big man and could take care of himself in hand to hand combat, but he would he helpless if there really were intruders in his house and they had guns.

The apartment was completely silent as he crept into his living room. The only thing that he could hear was the wind outside. Just as he convinced himself that there was nobody in the house, a voice said, "Alfred Jones."

Alfred let out a yelp and whipped around, his heart beating fast. A blonde man stood beside his armchair. He had dark blue eyes and a disinterested expression. A stray strand of hair curled away from his head. His arms were crossed over his chest. Alfred noticed that he was wearing a nice navy blue suit.

"Who are you?" Alfred snapped, swiftly trying to cover up the fact that he was caught off his guard.

The man's expression did not change as he slowly walked towards Alfred. "My name is Lukas Bondevik," he said. "I was sent here to fetch you." There was movement from the direction of the kitchen, and another young man appeared. He had pale silver hair and strange violet eyes, and looked a bit like Lukas. He was holding Liberty and was gently stroking his thick fur.

"Oi! That's my cat!" Alfred snapped.

The boy glanced at Alfred. "He is my hostage now," he said softly. "If you don't comply with our demands, I'm afraid that you will never see your kitty again." The kid sank down into the armchair Lukas was standing beside.

"Emil, be serious," Lukas told him sternly. Emil seemed to ignore him and stroked Liberty like some villain out of a cartoon.

Alfred scowled. "Leave my cat out of this," he said. He turned back to Lukas. "What do you mean, you are here to 'fetch me?' Who sent you?"

"My employer," Lukas said.

"Your boyfriend," Emil muttered, earning a glare from Lukas.

"Who is your employer?"

"His name is Mathias Køhler," Lukas responded. "You've probably heard of him."

Alfred just stared at him. "Køhler? You mean the rich guy who lives on the lake?"

"Yes, that would be the one," Lukas said, reaching down and petting Liberty as well. Alfred could hear the cat purring from where he stood. "And he really insists you come to see him tonight. You won't like what he will do if you don't."

"Are you threatening me?" Alfred asked. He sized Lukas up. The man was shorter than Alfred was, and Alfred didn't think he was armed, but one never knew…

"No. Warning you," Emil spoke up. "If you don't come to see him, Mathias will insist on coming here to get you. Trust me, you do not want that idiot in your house." Lukas chuckled.

Alfred rubbed his temples. "Sorry, guys, I'm not in the mood," he said bluntly. "I'm not going with you. And please tell Mr. Køhler that if he shows up here, I will be calling the police. I'm not intimidated by his status."

Lukas sighed. "Fine, but before we go, take a look at this." Lukas handed Alfred a sealed envelope.

Alfred took the envelope out of Lukas' hand but didn't open it. "Thank you. Now, if you would kindly leave?"

Lukas sighed again. "Let's go, Emil." Emil stood up from the armchair and gently placed Liberty onto the floor after giving him one last pet. Alfred watched as the two walked down the hall and outside, the door closing behind them. Alfred made a mental note to make sure his door was locked before he left the apartment from now on.

He sank down into his armchair, and Liberty made a great effort to jump up into his lap. After the fourth attempt of trying to jump onto the chair, Alfred finally took pity on the feline and picked him up. Liberty meowed loudly and batted at the envelope in Alfred's hand. Alfred sighed.

Who were those two? They certainly did not seem like burglars. They were awfully well-dressed for burglars. And why did they say Mathias Køhler sent them? Did they really work for him? All Alfred knew about the man was that he recently inherited a fortune and the lake estate from his late grandfather. Alfred did not know anything past that, other than that the man generally kept to himself. Alfred could think of no reason why a wealthy guy like Køhler would send for someone like him.

Liberty batted at the envelope again. Alfred shrugged and slit open the top. It couldn't hurt to see what was in the envelope, right?

There were only two pieces of paper in the envelope. One had an address written in bold handwriting. It was the address of Mathias Køhler's estate. So, the man apparently _had_ sent for Alfred, unless this was all some elaborate prank.

The other piece of paper was a picture.

It was old, and the picture was fading. It was hard to make out at first. But, when Alfred did manage to tell what was in the picture, his heart almost stopped, and he bolted to his feet, dumping Liberty onto the floor with an indignant meow. He didn't notice. All he could do was to stare at the picture in shock and disbelief.

It was a picture of the Shepherd's Journal.

* * *

Alfred's door slammed open so fast it hit the wall. Alfred didn't even stop. He dashed out onto the pavement and would have run all the way to the gate if a pair of headlights hadn't flared up a few yards to his right. Alfred stopped and stared as a nice automobile rolled out of the shadows and puttered towards him, the lights almost blinding him.

The automobile rolled up next to him, and a window was lowered. Emil peeked out of the window, a knowing smile on his face. "You saw the picture." It was not a question.

Alfred gulped. "Take me to Mr. Køhler."

"Get in," Lukas' voice said. Emil scooted over to make room for Alfred.

Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something rub against his ankles and looked down. Liberty wove between his legs, meowing. He had forgotten to close the door to the apartment.

The door to the automobile opened, and Emil scooped up Liberty. "He can come too," he said, patting the seat next to him. Lukas peered at Alfred from the seat on the other side of Emil.

Alfred took a deep breath and slid into the automobile. "Alright," he said, taking Liberty from Emil and holding his familiar weight in his lap. "Let's go see Køhler."

* * *

***shot for not updating this sooner* I'm such a bad author. I never update anything anymore… I'm always months between updates… I am so sorry! I haven't died yet. I'm just really slow at updating.**


End file.
